The Consequences of Our Actions
by Mister Creepy
Summary: An alternate telling of the interaction between Michael and Selene, in the interrogation room, from Underworld. Set, in an alternate universe, the main canon will end here, for the sake of my story. Everything upto this point remains intact.


The Consequences of an Action.

An Underworld, "What if...?" fic Disclaimer: I make no profit from this, and I claim nothing as my own, except, of course the idea of this fic.

Chapter one.

Strength.

She could smell Lycan venom coursing through his veins. Her senses remade to strengthen her sense of smell, she could literally smell him growing stronger, his muscles expanding, the chemcial reactions of his changing into a Lycan. But, she knew, she could stil easily overpower him, kill him, if the need, or want, arose. They had been in this small, cold, metal room for hours now, it seemed to her. She was just passing the time until she knew Viktor would be regenerated enough to comprehend her pleas, and assist her. Kraven, obviously, was in league with the person who wore Lucian's pendant around his neck. 'A son?' She wondered. She stared out the window, her back to Michael, until he spoke to her. "What...Selene, who started the..war?" "They did', she replied, 'Or, at least, that's what we have been lead to believe. Digging "into past events is strictly forbidden." He thought for a moment, "Is that why you hate them so much?" She spun her head to glare at him, as he stared into her eyes. Her eyes narrowed. He said, "So, that's it then? Just, following orders?" She turned her head to look back out of the wet window. The rain was still pouring down, like it had been for several weeks. He looked down and scoffed. "Fine." She waited a moment, contemplating whether or not she should tell him, and decided. "Something was in the stables. Our horses were being torn to pieces. My father died outside, trying to fend them off. I couldn't help my mother, either. Or my sister. She was sickly so, she slept with mother. Their screams woke me. I ran down the hall, towards my first cousin's room. I never made it. Something...I still don't know if it really was a Lycan. It came at me, and then...He was there. He saved me from them. That night, he turned me. I've never looked back. That was six centuries ago." "Jesus Christ." Michael looked down, saddened at this new revelation. He looked up at her, "He?" She answered, "Viktor. The oldest and strongest of us. My Dark Father." Wanting to focus on something else, she remembered his pictures. "Who was she?' As he looked at her in confusion, she said, 'The woman, in your photographs, the blonde one." He smiled sadly. "Lauren. My fiance`...She's dead." He added, when he saw her brows knit together, as she looked down at his left hand. "An accident. Goddamn car accident. A drunk slammed into us, at 90. I woke up sometime later. The engine was in the front seat. Broke my leg, three ribs, and punctured a lung. She wasn't so lucky. She died two minutes before the ambulance arrived." Selene sighed and looked out the window, whispering softly "The world is a horrible place." His strengthening Lycan hearing picked up the sound clearly, without him realizing she whispered. "Yes, " He said. Her eyes went wide 'He's farther than I thought, I'll have to take him out now, I can't let him change, and chance him revealing us to the Humans.' She drew her baretta from it's holster on her left thigh, the one which contained the hollow bullets, loaded with silver nitrate. She spun around, aiming it for his shoulder. He used speed he didn't know he possessed to duck as the bullet travled over his head, grazing his ear. He rushed her, knocked her down, and pinned her arms down secufrely, before asking her "What are you doing? I thought you were helping me!" She raised the gun towards his head, and his eyes widened, immediately before he leapt, and began to run towards the door, at inhuman speeds. Only to sturck dead-bang in the heart, by her poisoned bullet. His eyes went wide, as he clutched his chest, the pain exploding outwards, through his veins as the black liquid spread. His veins began to bulge closer to his skin, and blacken, in decay, becoming noticeable. He fell down, and rolled onto his back, writhing in pain. She walked over to him. "I'm sorry, Michael, but, the man who bit you wanted you for something. What that is, I don't know, but I cannot let his plan bloom. For the good of the coven. For the good of all Vampyres. The only troubling part is, you're too far, for a bullet to penetrate the skull, and you're not far enough to be allergic to the silver nitrate. The only way to ensure death is to bite you." He looked at her in pained confusion. "Both species carry a type of venom. That's how, what we are, spreads. One version of the disease will either kill you or turn you. Both, however, will mix, and create an absurdly unstable reaction causing your cells, and evenbtually you, to dissolve." She bent, and lifted him easily onto the table, cuffed his hands and feet to the operating table, and placed a muzzle over his mouth, ensuring he would be unable to bite her, now knowing her plan. She moved closer to his neck, and said into his ear, "I'm sorry. Truly sorry, Michael." She sunk her teeth into his neck, and once they struck his vein, she forced them to lengthen and dispense the venom into his bloodstream. She stood up and backed away, as he began to thrash wildly in pain. His muscles began to bulge, and his skin darkened. Her eyes widened in confusion, and shock. She removed her right pistol from its holster on her thigh, and aimed it for his heart, and shot, with no effect but him roaring in pain. She emptied her clip square into his sternum, forcing his eyes to dull, and his body to stop spasming. She stared at his twitching corpse and a tear fell down her left cheek. She wiped it away with the back of her hand, and walked out of the room, and started down the long hallway, that would lead the stairs down, and out of the building. An immense, metallic snap, and thunderous crashing stopped her in her tracks. She turned around to see the two-ton steel slab flying through the air, she ducked, and turned to see it destroying the wall behind her. She ran back into the room to check for him, but, he wasn't on the table. She looked around frantically for him, and finding him nowhere started to run back to the door. A slimy, onyx hand, with long, black, and dirty nails grabbed her by the shoulder. Her eyebrows knit together in fear as she looked at it, it's razor-sharp points digging into her flesh, piercing the thick leather. She turned around to stare into Michael's face, only it wasn't Michael...not completely. His face was caught, almost, between a Human and Lycan transition. His nose was bigger, his jaw stronger, his skin black and mottled, his pointed ears, sticking out from under his, now black, chin length hair. His black eyes stared into her blue ones, and he tilted his head, not recognizing her. His nostrils, now slits rather than holes, widened, as he sniffed the air, and followed the scent to her neck. He sniffed there a few times, and leaned back, licking his lips, grinning wickedly. She roared in anger, realizing what he wanted, and hit him in the face to try to make him release her, to no avail. He drove all of his razor-sharp, pointed teeth into her neck, her blood spilling down her thick leather bodysuit, pooling on the floor around them. He ripped a chunk of her throat out, and swallowed it hungrily. He smiled and flung her to the ground. She lay crumpled, slowly engulfed in an ever growing sea of red, as he knelt over her, like an animal, and began to lap from her spurting neck. The last image she had was of his black neck bulgig from the muscles swallowing her blood. 


End file.
